The Chronicles of the Kingdoms
by Alric Sanosake
Summary: A story made by a friend and me, we used Final Fantasy elements in it, so I thought it belonged here. The rated M stuff hasn't kicked in yet, but it will.


In the land's of Velna's East Continent, There were Five kingdoms. They were East, West, North, South,and Central. But due to the evil hate of the East King Rachochet, a neko-man, he unleashed a great force upon the Castle of the West.In the span of one night, West Castle was erased from it's lands. It laid in a massive ruin. Those who survived moved to other kingdoms to live in peace. It was said the the royal blood of the West was gone forever, but that would ruin the story, now wouldn't it?

A man in his early to mid twenties with long white hair, blood red eyes, and a red and white yukata sat at a bar in the East Kingdom, quietly think as he drank from his bottle of sake. He rested his sheathed nodachi on his shoulder as to be ready to defend himself. He leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers upon the table he was sitting at, looking at the ring on his hand. It was special to him, it being the only symbol or proof of his heritage he had left. He sighed heavily, he was searching for something, or to say someone. His searching for the past six years had been fruitless. His past filled with pain and regret, he continued to search. It led him to the East Kingdom, but thats all he knew at the time. His name was...Alric Sanosake

He sat at his table and drank quietly, the people in the bar were drinking merrily at the end of a hard days work. Alric smiled at the joy of the people, it was hard to see these days. Then he heard voices quiet when a neko-boy in his early twenties entered the bar, Alric studied the newcomer. He knew who it was, it was the prince of the East Castle coming to enjoy the fine wine of the bar. 'Maybe he can help me. I doubt it, but you never know' he thought, he got up from his seat and walked over to the prince.

Alric sat beside the prince. This seemed to catch his attention as he examined him. Alric looked to him and smiled "Hi there Prince Mikumo." He gave a welcoming wave to the prince.

Mikumo raised an eyebrow "You know of me? Well, if you know me...please tell me your name so we are even. You don't look are born of the east and that you are a traveler"

"You are very keen my Lord. You are correct that I'm not born of the east and that I am a traveler." He bowed a bit "I'm Alric Sanosake"

Mikumo's eyes widened "You are of the Sanosake family? I thought they were all dead! The royal family of the west still lives...this is wonderful news! But I require proof, you understand that people might be trying to pretend to be royal blood."

Alric raised his right hand by his face pointing up, the ring with the sigil of the wolf was on it his hand "This is all I have I'm afraid."

Mikumo smiled and patted Alric's back "That is good enough, I have the feeling I can trust you." He got out of his seat and motioned Alric out the door "Please, let us go to my castle. I'd love for you to join me for the day."

Alric shrugged "Might as well, I was wondering if you could help me, my friend. I am in search of someone and the trail ends in the East Kingdom."

Mikumo nodded "I'll see what I can do, you can use my castle as a home for you till you find the one you search for"

"Thank you, Mikumo" He nodded and smiled.

They went into the castle and Mikumo showed him around the place Talking to him about his home and asking of what the West once looked like. But something caught his attention in Mikumo's conversation with him. "I have a class going on at the moment. Ailius, my dragoon friend, is teaching class for me."

"A dragoon you say?" Alric tilted his head while looking at Mikumo "I must say, I'm quite interested in meeting him." Dragoons were very rare these days, it was a hard profession to fight as. Alric being a man always looking for a challenge, wanted to duel this 'Ailius'

"Yes, a dragoon. He is right this way." He motioned down a path and started down it. they walked to the courtyard where the combat exercises were being held. There were a lot of teenage kids, but the massive eight foot tall, armoured man with a spear as big as him stuck out like a sore thumb. "That's him, if you haven't noticed."

"Trust me...I did" He smiled and walked toward the massive man, Mikumo in tow. The class stood at attention in Mikumo's presence, Ailius saluted him.

"Prince Mikumo, what brings you to class today?" he asked, kneeling down to Mikumo's level.

"My guest was very curious about meeting you" He nodded his head toward Alric. "He is of vey special importance that I thought was lost long ago."

"What do you mean My Lord?" He tilted his head, he seemed to have a quizzical look, but his dragon shaped helmet made it hard to tell.

"He is Alric Sanosake, He is proof that the West royal blood line lives!" He smiled.

Ailius laughed cheerfully with his booming voice "That's great to hear! What is it that you wanted of me, how can I help?"

Alric smiled and nodded politely "I wish to duel you. I, as my father before me, am a warrior. I have never fought a dragoon before, would you grace me with a small spar?"

Ailius laughed with his booming voice once more "Sure, I don't see why not." He rose to his feet and pulled his spear from the ground.

Alric Bowed to him and unsheathed his nodachi "Thank you, Ailius" He smiled and stood holding his blade in front of him "Ready when you are."

Ailius held his spear in front of him and waited. They both stood at a stand still. People moved away to give them room. Ailius was the first to start with a powerful lunge. Alric jump to the side and held his sword up to stop Ailius' followup swing. Alric was pushed back a bit by the sheer force Ailius put into the strike, his arms felt like they'd go numb. He knew he couldn't keep blocking attacks like that. Ailius pulled his spear back and started to thrust the spear at him in rapid succession. Alric relied on his agility to dodge the attacks, barely. Then Ailius surprised him with a side swing, Alric leaped over it and Ailius' head, on the end of the spear the giant. Ailius smirked and launched Alric into the air, Ailius followed after him and lunged at Alric once more. Alric blocked the tip of the spear with his nodachi. He used the momentum to slide behind Ailius, he kicked of the big man's back and landed on the ground. Alric turned to see Ailius land and face him. Ailius smiled and began to laugh boomingly "You handled that very well!"

Alric smiled and bowed "Thank you for your complement, Ailius. You gave a good duel." He sheathed his blade walked over to Ailius.

Ailius rested his spear onto his shoulder and offered his hand to Alric, Alric shook his hand and both smiled. Mikumo smiled himself "You fighters and your honor."

Mikumo had led Alric to a spare room, it was getting late. Mikumo told Alric where to find him if he needed him. Alric nodded and went into his room. He sighed "Wonder if I'll ever be able to find her...my little Socret." Mikumo seemed to go still for a second at what he thought he heard, then banished it from his mind. He couldn't be talking about who he thought.

"I'll be heading to my room now, come to me if you need me." Mikumo smiled and took his leave to his room. In the room was a woman on his bed, she had lilac colored hair and purple underwear on.

She looked to him and smiled, she closed to book she was reading and placed it on the table "Prince, I've been waiting for you."

Mikumo smiled and stripped down to his pants and joined her on the bed "I'm sorry for the wait, Socreties."

Alric sat in his bed and sighed. He'd got a place to start from, but he didn't have hope at the time. Six years, and no luck. He decided to go see if Mikumo was awake for a drink. He got up and walked out into the hall. Guards were patrolling the halls as you'd expect them to do, they were already notified of his importance and not to bug him. It would suck to be invited by the prince, then kicked out by the guards...if they could do it.

He remember the way and directions to Mikumo's room, so it was easy. He walked into the throne room and saw four doors. Two on each side. Mikumo's was marked with his name, it was cracked open a bit. He walked toward it and heard voices, Mikumo's and a woman's. He looked through the crack to see Mikumo giving a woman with lilac hair a back massage, she was well-endowed as he saw her bust that she was lightly resting on. He'd guess a DD bust size, he was good at sight measuring and reading, so it helped. 'Man, Mikumo, you got quite the woman' he thought to himself. She'd be moaning up a storm, must give good back massages. Then Mikumo got off and smiled at her. She sat up and turned her head to look at him, thats when he saw it. He saw her face, it was one that was hard to forget, six year time span or not. It looked like his Socreties, at the age of twenty. He fell back and hit something. He hear the woman speak "What was that?!" She reached for arm blades, must be hers. Alric was stunned, the one he was looking for, right here? No, too convenient. He got up and whispered "Maybe she is though.." and walked back to his room.

Mikumo heard the voice "Maybe she is though". It was Alric's voice. Then he remembered back a bit farther at what Alric said in his room "Wonder if I'll ever be able to find her...my little Socret." He started to put things together "Hey, Socreties, what was your past?"

She looked at him and frowned "You know I don't like to talk about it." She shook her head and sighed.

Mikumo nodded "Sorry."

It was the next morning and Alric was walking in the halls. He took a corner and bumped into something, books hit the ground hard. He saw a frantic woman with glasses and a library like outfit panicing as she picked them up. Alric kneeled down and helped her "I'm sorry, miss"

"No it's okay, sir." She smiled and finished "Ugh, so many." She seemed like the books would crush the poor girl.

"Here." Alric took a good amount and smiled "To the library?" He asked her politely and looked around for it.

"Yes, follow me." She smiled at his help and walked with him "By the way, my name is Li'on."

"Alric is mine." He smiled.

"Ah, the man Mikumo invited" She nodded.

"Hey, can you tell me about a woman here with lilac hair?" He tilted his head to her.

"You mean Socreties! She is a friend and one of Mikumo's bodyguards here at the castle. She keeps her past to herself though." She nodded.

"I see." He sighed, could it be his Socreties. He hear of a few people with the name, he had to check.

"This is it" She nodded to the door. Alric opened it for her and they entered, laying the books on the table.

Alric looked around at the library, it was huge! But you'd expect nothing less for one in a castle. He came upon a girl with long pink hair standing in one of the aisles reading a book. Alric growled a bit, something was off with this woman. He couldn't place it, it felt dangerous to be in the same room with her. He forced himself to stop "Hello."

"Huh?" The girl looked looked up to see Alric "Oh, hey mister. What's your name?" He smiled cutely. Mikumo surrounded himself with a lot of women.

Li'on spoke up after seeing the girl "Ah, Suine. This is Alric, the one Mikumo invited to the castle."

"Mikumo must have forgetten to tell all of us, he does that a bit." Suine bowed to Alric and Alric did the same in return.

"Umm...hey...do you know anything about Socreties?" He looked to her, he hoped for something new to be heard.

"Me? No, not really. She is an assassin after all. She doesn't open up a lot, but she can be nice at times." She nodded to Alric.

"Oh..." He sighed and thought to himself 'Will I ever know! It's so close!' He growled loudly and turned to a empty table behind him. "Argh!" he kicked the table hard and watched it smash into the stone wall.

Li'on jumped "Eek!"

Suine jumped as well "Ah! Mikumo!"

Mikumo was walking down a staircase when he heard the loud scream 'AAH!' He covered his cat ears in pain "Oww...I'll be there in a second!" He focused and teleported into the library to see the havoc.

Alric looked at the table "Umm, oops. My bad." He grimaced at the site, he rage got the best of him. Then he felt a pair of arms hook under his and lace its hands at his neck.

"Got him!" It was Mikumo, trying to get Alric into a hold.

Alric reached behind him and grabbed Mikumo's hair "No, you don't." He pulled and threw Mikumo into a bookcase. He hit the bookcase hard and fell backwards onto the ground. He got into a fighting stance "Care to try again?"

Mikumo was unconscious, so he got no answer. Li'on kneeled by him and held one of his hands "Mikumo!"

Suine covered her mouth "Oh no..."

"Was I...too hard on him?" He grimaced at the site of Mikumo's bleeding head.

"I think so.." Suine looked away.

Li'on began to sniffle "Mikumo...don't die!" Soon she began to cry.

"He won't die Li'on" He picked Mikumo up and carried him to a chair, sitting him in it. He is just knocked out. Li'on cleaned his face a bit, but jumped back in horror. Mikumo was baring one of those pure white, scary, deathly faces.

"Eek!" Li'on quickly turned away.

Mikumo came too and blinked a bit "Hello? What are you all standing around for, and what hit me?"

Suine basically jumped for joy, but less jumping and more hugging Mikumo so hard his back cracked loudly "Mikumo!"

"Gah! Ah...Suine...my...back...still...hurts" His eyes were wide in pain.

"Oops" She released him quickly, but he still groaned in pain.

"So...what was the yelling about?" He got up and popped his back "Ah...thats better..." Then he saw the table "Ah man, oh well, didn't cost to much."

Li'on looked back and forth between Mikumo and Alric "Oh...it...was just a bug crawling up my leg" Mikumo turned back to the table and sighed, Li'on winked at Alric.

Mikumo turned back to the others "You seemed to have freaked out rather strongly for the table to be like this. Suine could of helped you though, so next time...don't scream so loud."

Alric smiled and laughed a bit "Well, I'm off." He turned and walked out into the hall, he walked around a bit till he came to the central courtyard. It was beautiful, it had a large Cherry Blossom tree growing in the center and flower bushes all around. He walked over to the tree and sat against it, he enjoyed the passing breeze.

A female voice spoke softly into his ear "Who are you?" It belong to Socreties, he could never forget that voice. She snuck up on him, not many could.

He kept calm as he if expected her "You of all people, my dear, should know"

Socreties was about to hit him in the back of the head, but she forced herself to stop "Well, I don't and don't call me dear, okay?"

He couldn't help but laugh a bit "You never did like it when I called you that."

Socreties walked in front of him, she was fully dressed this time, in a purple dress that slid off one shoulder. Her big bust still visible in it, rather complemented by it. "Okay, if this is a joke, please stop. I don't appreciate it."

Alric frowned a bit at her "It is no joke...It hurts me you don't remember me at all? It really does."

"I may not remember your face, but I probably to know you...I had a bad past" She frowned as well.

He nodded "I did too...West Castle?"

"What about it?" She grew interested at hearing what she did.

"I'm from there, I was there when it was destroyed. I found a young girl in the wreakage and took her with me. Trying to find help till we got separated" He looked into her eyes.

"You...it's you..." She blushed a bit and thought to herself 'Is it really him? I can feel my heart beating hard, as if it was beating against my chest, wanting me to ask something.' She was speechless.

Alric looked at her "Do you remember my name?"

"Al-...Alric" She was still blushing hard.

"Aye, you do remember!" He smiled warmly.

"Ex-excuse me" She turned and ran away.

"Socreties?" He watched her go "She just needs time..."

Socreties kept running and accidentally bumped into Mikumo. "Whoa!" Slow down there Socreties! What's the-" He saw her look like she was about to cry.

She hugged him tightly "Mikumo!"

"What-what the hell!? Socreties, lets sit down and you can explain" He motioned her to sit down on the big windowsill.

She nodded and sat down, and Mikumo sat by her. "When I was little, I lived in a castle many years ago when I was little. Then...the castle was under attack..."

Mikumo feared to ask "Which castle?"

"West Castle" She said as she was about to burst into tears.

"Oh?!" He was basically hit with a brick wall, he knew something Socreties and Alric didn't. 'Oh shit, if I tell her the truth about what happened to that castle, she'll hate me. Dammit it Father, why!? Why did you attack so many people!?' He calmed himself "Please, continue."

"I was in a room, hiding, and then the castle collapsed. I didn't know how long I was under there, but then someone came to my rescue...his name was Alric Sanosake."

"Say what!?" He was stunned again, so she was the one he was looking for.

"Uh-huh...and he was the prince of that castle...but he acted so calmly about it, he took care of me...and I grew strong feelings for him. But...one day we got separated, I can't remember how it happened or what his face was afterwards" She looked to Mikumo "But I keep having nightmares about it."

"The ones you told me about before?"

"Yes...but right now, I don't know what to do..." She rested her head on his shoulder and clung to his arm. "And after all this time with you, I've grown feelings for you too."

Mikumo pushed her off his arm and straightened her, making her look into his eyes "Socreties..."

"Yes, Mikumo?"

"When you love someone, you do crazy things that sometimes almost kill you. I'm going to show you now" He lifted his right pant leg and showed a metal covered leg, it ended above the knee.

"I've seen this before Mikumo, what about it?" She was confused.

He took it off and signs of pain while doing so "Now...you see the truth" He had no right leg, it wasn't a brace, it was a auto-mail leg. He lump of the real leg was grotesque.

"Oh my-" She covered her mouth.

"My knee cap is no longer there, it was shattered and my leg destroyed, never to heal again. I sacrificed it for Kahana. Then I teleported her to her home because I didn't have enough mind power to take us both. Now you know how crazy people act for the one's they love, and I'm certain you don't love me. Go, go to Alric and tell him your feelings." He looked to her and smiled a bit.

"What about those scars I see on your body too?"

"Most are from protecting her."

"what about that night we had together?"

"Forget about that night, we don't even like mentioning it anyways."

"But he had se-"

"Yes, I know. What did I just say?"

"Sorry...I'll be going now, thank Mikumo" She hugged him and stood up.

"You are very welcome. After you two talk, come to my throne tomorrow at noon so I can discuss something with you two." He smiled at her and motioned her off.

"Okay, bye Mikumo." She left Mikumo and went to the courtyard, the cherry blossom petals falling around her "Alric...are you here?"

He was sitting in the tree and looked down at her "Hmm?"

She looked up at him "There you are" She smiled at him.

He smiled as well and jumped down "Aye, feeling better?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Good to hear, I was a bit worried."

"I talked with Mikumo, he told me a lot of things that were very important...especially when you love someone" She held her hands to her chest, smiling warmly at Alric.

He looked down a bit, still smiling "Yeah..."

She walked over to him and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Alric wrapped his arms around her as well. She looked at him with tear in her eyes but smiling "Alric...I've been so worried about you...I've looking, looking for you...but...I couldn't find you. But now, your here, and we can continue where we left."

"Aye" He said simply and smiled.

Socreties pulled Alric close and kissed passionately. She wrapped her around the back his neck. He held her and picked her off the ground a bit, kissing her back just as passionately.

"There, mission accomplished" Mikumo looked down at Alric and socreties together. He felt great, he did the right thing.

Li'on stood by him ""Yeah, I hope they have a long life together"

Socreties broke the kiss and smiled "Lets go, Mikumo said he wanted to see us tomorrow, but now isn't such a bad idea."

"Kay" He set her down and walked with her, holding her hand the whole way. When they got to the throne room, flags where messed up and pillars were destroyed.

"What!? What happened?! Oh no, I was supposed to protect him...but now-" She looked around for any sign of Mikumo.

Alric unsheathed his nodachi and walked in farther into the room "Come on." He scanned the area for a sign of Mikumo as well. Soon he got it.

Mikumo fly into the throne room from his room as if thrown hard. "Shit!" He got up quickly. Holding a staff in his left hand and a sword in his right. "Huh?"

A man came out of nowhere and hit Mikumo in the back and stood there "You must be kidding me, show me your true power."

"Mikumo!" Socreties began to step forward till she was stopped by Mikumo.

"Don't! This is my fight." Mikumo raised his left hand and light glowed around him.

"That's what I expected of you, brother. Now end this" He pulled out a pair of katars. "Now!"

"Ultima Firaga!" Fire balls surrounded the man, then they all lunged forward and exploded "Yeah! I won-"

The man slid between one of the smallest gaps as the fireballs cam at him, he run up to Mikumo and punched him in the solarplexis. Mikumo dropped to his knees and gasped for air, his brother rested a katar against his neck. Alric was behind the man and rested his nodachi to his neck. Mikumo collected himself and spoke "Good...now...sparring is over" He got up and grimaced in a bit of pain "Good day today, eh Yukamo?"

"Yes, very" He puts away his katars.

Alric put his nodachi away reluctant "Can anyone tell me what is going on here? I'm really confused."

"Ah, Alric! This is my brother Yukamo" He motioned to the man, it was weird though. Mikumo was a Neko-man, but Yukamo was human. "He barely visits, but we keep in touch"Alric just nodded "Okay..."

Yukamo just stood there, not caring about Alric even being there "Aren't we going?"

"Ah, yes.Alric, Socreties, you both stay here at the castle and watch it for me" He went into his room and came back out a bit after with magical stuff all over him.

Alric walked over and sat lazily on the throne "All right."

"Sorry, but I can't talk, it's time for us to go get our father" Mikumo and Yukamo both left the throne room in a rush.

Socreties stood by Alric "So...what now?"

Alric smiled and patted his lap "Come, sit". She do so and he pulled her close, kissing her.

She pulled back and looked at him "It doesn't feel right doing it on his throne.."

"Aww, no fun" He picked her up and stood up "So, where to?"

She blushed hotly "M-maybe we are going too fast...:"

"True" He gave a warming smile "I don't want to push you."

Just then Li'on come into the throne room "Umm...I think...I'll just...go to the library" she quickly turned and left

Socreties couldn't help but laugh, Alric did the same "Nice..."

Mikumo and Yukamo stood on the outside observation deck of the airship that they flew to their destination. The captain spoke from the pilot station intercom "All right, almost there."Yukamo watched their destination come into view "Good, maybe we'll get him this time."Mikumo stood beside him "We will."

The captain's voice come over the intercom again "Okay, we here, ready when you are" The captain brough the airship close to the ground.

"All right, lets go!" Mikumo jumped down and Yukamo followed less than a second behind. They ran to the front door and broke it open.


End file.
